Even when you fall apart
by YourLuckyWish
Summary: Fai decides he doesn't need Kurogane anymore. He doesn't need Sakura, Syaoran, or Mokona either. As he tries to defeat a once dead enemy, what lengths will kurogane go to save this man that he once thought of as annoying. As Fai still tires pushing them away they just get closer, especially kurogane. KUROFAI! -Haitus-
1. shock comes with a price

** My first ****fan-fiction**** guys! hope you like it! Its kurofai just can't get enough of it! **

** Disclaimer- I don't own Tsubasa, but if I did they would have already... you know...**

** and sorry if it rushes to much!**

** FOLLOW, REVEIW, ENJOY! .**

** Don t forget what you can remember**

**chapter 1- shock comes with a price**

"GONE!?" Syaoran shouted to Sakura as she told him about how Fai wasn't next to her that morning when they woke up.

Kurogane heard them bickering and left the big tint they were all sharing since they came to this world.

" What the hell is going on out here?" Kurogane asked in that deep husky voice of his.

" Its Fai..." Sakura said In a sweet and Innocent voice as she continued to tell Kurogane what happened.

" This morning, I woke up to Mokana telling me that Fai grabbed his things and left."

"Yeah! FaiFai just got up and left!" Mokana said in his wildly high pitched voice.

"Did he say anything?" Saroyan asked softly with slight concern.

"Yeah! He said one thing. He said ' I don't need you anymore Mokana. I don't need any of you.'" Mokana said trying to use Fai's voice. " It really hurt my feelings! He didn't smile at all! Nothing like FaiFai!"

" WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FREAKIN IDIOT THINKING!?" Kurogane busted out and everyone stopped what they were doing, to watch him flip out. " That bastard! How can he not need us? How can he not need _me_? Does he want to die? Doesn't he need my blood? He kept shouting question after question, as if he was playing 21 questions with fate.

"We should go look for him. Maybe there is a town or something around here he might be in." Saroyan suggested.

" Okay. Fine." Kurogane said packing and grabbing some stuff he thought he needed. Simple things like money and protection if they ever found a town and needed something.

* * *

Later on, after walking through what seemed like and endless forest of bugs, animals and trees, they found a small town in the middle of- what seemed to be- almost nothing. There were little kids running around playing games, small flea markets and biddings here and there, and mothers gossiping about the weekly drama.

"Okay, we made it so what do we do now?" Saroyan asked in a smooth voice from his throat.

"Give me this freak of a creature and we'll go right, and you and Sakura go left. Meet us back here when you find that damn blood sucking brat. Got it?" Kurogane told Saroyan as he grabbed Mokana away from him and started running to the right.

" Kurogane-san really does care about Fai doesn't he? So why is he so mean about it? Sakura asked Saroyan as they were walking down the dusty pebble trails they called roads.

" He's afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

" I can't tell you that Sakura, sorry." Saroyan said with a slight smile across face.

* * *

Meanwhile Fai was on his own. He was walking around the small town, asking every person he saw for directions to a certain place.

Fai started to walk towards a large mansion of a house _so this is where he is. I'm glad I told mokana what I said because other wise they would all be dead by the time they walked in there. _He thought to himself as he started to walk into the home without knocking as if he lived there for years.

Mokana squealed a loud scream when he saw fai walk into the strange house.

" What the hell you damn rat?!" kurogane shouted while holding the rabbit creature by his ears.

" FaiFai! Its FaiFai!"

"What? Where?!"

"There! He went into that big house!"

They started running toward the home, and decided to stake out until he came back out and preform a kidnapping act" in order to get revenge for making everyone run around and worry after he said such harsh things to Mokana before leaving. Mokana went to inform Sakura and Saroyan about their plan.

Inside the house was Fai. He was talking to the King Aushura look-a-like of that world. But it wasn't just looks that were the same. He new everything there needs to know about Fai and his brother Yui. About his how his whole journey started with the four stangers, and how he's getting a little to close to one of his companions.

But his personality was different from the cold king from Celes. He was kinder, warmer, and sweeter. And Fai saw that. But he didn't change his expressions nor did he change his reasons for being there.

"So why did you come here?" Aushura asked in a welcoming voice.

" I came to ask you why he's here."

"Who's here?"

" lord Aushura. I saw him, explain why he's still alive."

" Explain why He's still alive?" Aushuras look-a- like said with shock.

" Fai-san, he never died. I know this for a fact for he came to me in a dream, he's still after you Fai-san you need to leave before he kills you and everyone you have been traveling with.

"What? What do you me-" Fai was cut off when a loud explosion took place on the roof leaving a gaping hole in the ceiling.

Kurogane and Mokana heard it and they ran inside the home.

" KING AUSHURA!" Fai yelled as king Aushura stood on the roof looking down at them in pity.

" My, my lovly Fai. Or should I say yui?"


	2. Betrayal Easy as 1,2,3

**A/N: Thank you guys for all the good advice, and sorry about the miss-spellings my computer constantly changes my spelling! But that should be no excuse! Also, Sorry if it felt rushed! This ones not going to be as bad, I promise! RATE, REVIEW, AND ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 :**

**Betrayal. Easy as 1,2,3.**

"WHAT THE HELL! YOUR STILL ALIVE!? I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU!" Kurogane spewed at the king on the roof.

"Well, silly little boy, I'm afraid thats what you get for _thinking_, now isn't it?" The king said with a smirk.

"You know I'm not afraid to kill you again...right?" Kurogane said while pulling out his katana. Once his sword had been un-sheathed, he darted straight toward the king, only to be pulled back by Fai.

"What the hell are you doing you stupid Mage!" Kurogane was struggling to get away, and in the process, pushed Fai a little too hard. He accidentally slammed Fai against the the back wall, hitting his head.

Fai gasped as he felt the pain rush through his head. He managed to yell-

"KUROGANE!"

As soon as the tall dark man snapped out of his trance of hate, and realized what he had done, And he backed off.

He did it again. The small, creamy skinned man, said it again. His name. His real name.

" Whats going on here, Ashura-ou, why are you still alive!?" Fai said with an almost disappointed, yet saddened look on his face. In fact you could tell, that he was greatly saddened. He didnt want kurogane to have to kill Ashura. Again.

" Please, Ashura. Just go. Leave. I dont want this. Stop." he was pleading. He new what was to come.

His one blue eye, beautiful, like Marches birthsone, aqua. And his other eye, with his magic removed, was gold, like a calm golden flame in a were pleading.

Ashura floated down to Fai and touched his cheek gently and said, "My dear, im afraid I cant do that. But for now I will go, and sometime soon I will be back, and i will save you. I will save _us."_

With that Ashura floated away through the hole in the ceiling.

* * *

A few hours later, after they patched the roof of Ashuras look-a-likes House, and found Sakura and Syaoran,they decided to sit down and talk. They sat all around the look-a-likes table in the living room.

"What is your name?" Sakura ask politely.

"Lyle. My name is Lyle."

" If you don't mind me asking," Syaoran started, " but do you know everything about us, about Fai?"

" I would like to say yes, but I don't. I know everything about your journey. But not everything in your _heart_." Lyle said putting emphasis on that last word. "Well! Your from a different world! So you don't have a place to stay, so why don't you stay here?"

"oh no! We can't let you do that!" Sakura insisted.

"Don't worry, I'm not like the king. Heartless. I would be glad to help you in this world!"

" Oh! We didn't say you were heartless!" Fai said throwing his arms in the air waving his hands.

" I know. But I would love for you to stay. I wouldn't be lonely! Hahaha!" Lyle said scratching the back of his head.

" Well, if you_ insist _!" Kurogane grumbled.

" Great!" lyle said as he stood up and clasped his hands together.

"After I show you around the house, and you guys are getting situated, I'll start dinner."

"Wait, where's Mokona?" Sakura asked.

"PUUU!" Mokona popped out form underneath the sofa and hopped into sakuras arms. " That was super scary! But it's over and Mokona is hungry now!"

* * *

" Haha. All right. So, this house has a total of five rooms, and two bathrooms. One of the bathrooms is built onto the master bedroom, which is my room. Another room is set up as an office. So there's three rooms left. I know Saukura-chan is going to have her own room, so what about you three young gentlemen?"

" Syaoran can have his own room, he needs the rest." Fai said with a smile.

"WHAT!?" kurogane shouted.

" Fai, no its alright!" Syaoran said to Fai but looked at Kurogane.

"Its okay! Besides mommy and daddy need to spend a little time together anyway!" Fai said snuggling into kuroganes chest.

"UGH!" Kurogane grunted looking away from Fai.

Syaoran blushed and Lyle continued, " Follow me." he started walking, and everyone followed. He showed them where his room was, the office, kitchen, and where the bathroom was. He started walking into a hallway and stopped at the first door.

" This is sakuras room. Go ahead and get a feel for the place! I hope it's to your liking!"

"Thank you."Sakura said setting, Mokona down on the bed. " Its perfect!"

They left Sakura in the room and moved on.

"Syaoran this is your room. And it's right across from sakuras just in case!" Lyle said as he winked and left the room.

Lyle led Fai and Kurogane to the very end of the hallway, to the last door on the left."This is your room! I hope its comfortable. And sorry theres only one bed, its a family home."

"And here is a change of clothes. You two might want to bathe first, then let the younger ones go." with that Lyle left, shutting the door behind him.

Fai turned around Facing the backdoor of bedroom. "Daddy, go ahead and bathe first, I'll-"

"Bullshit. What the hell we're you thinking leaving this morning and saying shit you knew would hurt the creampuff, girl, and kid?"

Fai straightened up, turned around, and said-

" Fuck off you low-life. I said this once and I'm not afraid to say it again, 'I don't need you anymore.' "

* * *

**~~ Something BIG is going to happen next! **

**But I can't tell you! XD **


End file.
